russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is a list of programs currently, and soon to be broadcast by Radio Philippines Network or RPN broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN-9 Manila. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's at Broadcast City in Quezon City. These programs include news and current affairs, drama, anime, sitcom, foreign shows, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports, reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of RPN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. For previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Currently broadcast by RPN 'Locally-produced programs' 'News' *''Arangkada Balita'' (1999-2006, 2011-present) **''Arangkada Balita Weekend'' (2000-2006, 2011-present) *''NewsWatch'' (1969-present) *''RPN News Break'' (1994-present) 'Public Affairs' *''Toda Mo TV'' (2013-present) *''Madam Ratsa Live!'' (2003-2004, 2013-present) *''Justice Man'' (2013-present) *''Tell The People'' (1983-1997, 2013-present) *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo!'' (1997-2006, 2013-present) 'Drama' *''Sana Kahit Misan'' (2013-present) *''Muling Pagmamahal'' (2013-present) *''Nora'' (2013-present) *''Pinapangako Mo'' (2013-present) 'Comedy' *''Roderick en Nova'' (2013-present) *''Champoy'' (1981-1986, 2013-present) *''Mister Kemis Bayani'' (2013-present) 'Game shows' *''Spin-A-Win'' (1975-1985, 2013-present) *''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (2013-present) *''Kwarta o Kahon'' (1985-2000, 2013-present) 'Educational' *''Penpen de Sarapen'' (1987-2002, 2007-2008, 2013-present) 'Reality show' *''BOSES Tinig P-Noy'' (2013-present) 'Infotainment' *''Daza's Kitchen'' (2013-present) 'Talk shows' *''Oh Yes, it's Johnny!'' (2013-present) *''Showbiz Ka!'' (2007, 2013-present) 'Variety shows' *''Chibugan Na!'' (1994-1996, 2013-present) *''Superstar'' (1969-1989, 2013-present) 'Sports' *''MBA on RPN'' (2013-present) *''ABL on RPN'' (2013-present) *''World Class Boxing'' (2007-2011, 2013-present) 'Religious' *''Shalom'' (1987-2008, 2013-present) *''Sharing in the City'' (1979-2007, 2013-present) *''Sudnay TV Mass'' (1986-present) 'Movie block/specials' *''Sine Nueve'' (2013-present) *''Saturday Night Playhouse'' (1986-2007, 2013-present) *''Sunday's Big Event'' (1989-2007, 2013-present) 'International programs' 'U.S. series' *''Hell's Kitchen'' (2013-present) *''New Girl'' (2011-present) *''The Vampire Diaries'' (2009-2010, 2011-present) *''24'' (2001-2003, 2007-2009, 2013-present) *''Ally McBeal'' (1998-2004, 2013-present) *''Survivor: Blood vs. Water'' (2013-present) *''Glee'' (2011-present) *''America's Next Top Model'' (2011-present) *''The X-Files'' (1994-2003, 2008-2009, 2013-present) *''Community'' (2013-present) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2008-2009, 2013-present) *''Revolution'' (2013-present) *''The Neighbors'' (2013-present) *''NCIS'' (2005-2007, 2008-2010, 2013-present) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2009-2010, 2013-present) *''American Idol'' (2012-present) *''The Walking Dead'' (2013-present) 'Animated' *''Magic Wonderland'' (2011-present) *''Sofia the First'' (2012-present) *''Trollz'' (2008-present) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2013-present) *''Johnny Test'' (2012-present) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2013-present) *''Skyland'' (2013-present) *''Winx Club'' (2005-present) *''Totally Spies!'' (2008-present) *''Lucky Fred'' (2012-present) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2012-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (2010-present) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2011-present) *''Team Galaxy'' (2013-present) 'Anime' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (2013-present) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1994-1999, 2013-present) *''K-On!'' (2010-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s'' (2013-present) 'Indian TV series' *''Aahat'' (2013-present) 'Telenovelas' *''Marimar'' (1996-2000, 2007, 2013-present) *''Rosalinda'' (2000-2001, 2013-present) 'Asianovelas' *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (2013-present) *''Dear My Sister'' (2013-present) 'Sports' *''WWE Bottom Line'' (2013-present) *''WWE SmackDown'' (2003-2011, 2013-present) *''WWE pay-per-views'' Regional programs 'Luzon' *''Arangkada Balita Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Arangkada Balita Ilonggo'' (RPN-4 Iloilo) *''Arangkada Balita Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Arangkada Balita Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu and RPN-8 Dumaguete) 'Mindanao' *''Arangkada Balita Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Arangkada Balita Davaoeno'' (RPN-9 Davao) *''Arangkada Balita Socsksargen'' (RPN-6 General Santos) Upcoming programs 'International Shows' 'U.S. series' *''Survivor: Philippines'' *''Survivor: One World'' 'Telenovelas' *''Las Bandidas'' *''Porque el Amor Manda'' *''Mar de Amor'' *''Corazón Salvaje'' *''Quiero Amarte'' *''Mentir Para Vivir'' 'Asianovelas' *''My Love, Madame Butterfly'' *''Love Truly'' *''Lights and Shadows'' *''Love Letter'' *''Over the Rainbow'' *''Wonderful Life'' See also *About RPN *RPN-9 Program Schedule *Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks *Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings *Showdown of duets and trios *Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 *RPN launches new shows *German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture *German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas *Radio Philippines Network *List of Philippine television shows *List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network References External links *RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists Category:List of philippine media